Just When You Think You've Seen Everything
by Meagan Snow
Summary: Ash and his crew think they've seen it all. They've battled Legendary Pokemon. They've beaten Gym Leaders. They've survived their families. But nothing could prepare them for this...  OCxN, SilverxOC, AshxMisty, IrisxScorpius Malfoy, TraceyxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is the first chapter I wrote of a story I'm doing for MangaGirl1114. She is one of the best writers ever, and I just want to say thanks :)**

**Lana: Meagan Snow (Meg) does not own anything but me, my mom, and Alex and Alyson.  
>Eve: Eeev!<br>Iris: And what Eve just said is that MangaGirl1114 owns only her, Eve Irene Bella Sora Yuuki.  
>Lana: And she's not that great at writing yet (or so she says)<br>Ash: So if I or any of my buddies seem OOC, she says sorry.  
>*All look at Silver*<br>Silver: Oh, come on, do I have to say it?  
>All: Yes<br>Silver: Fine. *mutters* And we all had fun making this chapter. Happy?**

Hey, it's me, Ash. I'm here to tell you about the single most amazing thing that happened to me and my friends.

Sure, I say that about a lot of things. Like meeting Victini. Or getting our first Pokémon. Or… you get the picture.  
>I was actually alone at a PokéCenter when it happened. Pikachu was being restored to health after another run-in with Team Rocket. Gary Oak, my old rival, was at his granddad's lab. Brock was at home. Silver was… Giratina knows where Silver was. Paul was in Unova, getting Gym Badges. Lana, my older cousin, was at home, because her twin younger siblings were sick. Eve, the girl who was originally an Eevee, was with Iris, I think.<p>

I was looking through my Pokédex when a Noctowl dropped in through the window, carrying a letter. Well, that wasn't too unusual. What was unusual was the envelope. It read, in emerald ink,

"Ash Ketchum,

Cerulean City Pokémon Center,

Third Table from the Left,

Kanto"

Either I had a stalker, or it was Lana's siblings, six-year-old Alex and Alyson, playing a trick. But weren't they at home with the flu?

Wishing I had Pikachu with me, I carefully opened the letter, and recoiled at the contents.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
>Headmaster: Harry Potter<br>(Order of Merlin, First Class)  
>Dear Mr. Ketchum,<br>We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
>Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.<br>Yours sincerely,  
>Hermione Granger<br>Deputy Headmistress_

__…Wow. This was either an elaborate prank (it included everything from an _S.S. Aqua_ ticket to England, wherever that was, to a train ticket to a supply list) or it was actually real. If it was a prank, it could only be my twin cousins. I decided to find out. I picked up my Pokégear and dialed a familiar number.  
>Lana's mom picked up on the third ring.<br>"Hello?"

"Hi, Aunt Holley, it's me."

"Ash? Hey, hun!"

"Uh" I began, "Are Alex and Alyson still sick?"

"Of course they are. Bad case of the flu. Why, did they pull one over you?"

"Oh. No, then. Thanks, Aunt Holley."

"Bye, hun" she said as she hung up.

It might actually be real, then. I scribbled, "Sure, I'll be there, thanks" on the back of the letter, and tied it to the now- rather impatient Noctowl. It took wing and flew out.

I dialed Lana's Pokégear number as I watched it recede.

**-Lana-**

I was in the middle of training when my gear rang. I sighed, slung a towel around my neck, and picked it up from the bed where it had flown out of my pocket.

"Lana" I answered.

"Hey, cuz, it's me" I heard my younger cousin, Ash, say. "Listen, have you had anything weird happen to you lately?"

"Ash?" I scoffed, walking downstairs to where my Meganium, Skeeter, was sprawled on the floor, crouching down to pat him as I talked. "I live with Alex and Alyson Temple, and you're asking me about weird?"

"Well I got this letter, tied to the leg of a Noctowl. And it was this letter that invited me to a school. But it was this supposed wizard school, you know? And I'm wondering whether it's Alex or Alyson yanking my chain, but I called your mom and she said that they were still sick. And I thought the whole thing was so real, I said yes. So did anything like this ever happen to you?"  
>"Nope" I shrugged. "I sure want a Noctowl tho… aah!" I shouted in surprise as a Noctowl swooped in. "I guess it just happened. Back, Skeeter! Callyoulatercuzbye"<p>

"Skeeter!" I shouted at the huge green Pokémon who was about to attack the Noctowl. "Sit. Sit, sit, sit, sit!" He reluctantly sat, giving me a worried look. "Don't worry" I said, tossing him a Poffin. I caught the panicked Noctowl and took the letter, feeding it another Poffin. Huh. It said exactly what Ash had said it would, with the exception of one small paragraph at the end.

_"As you are of fifth-year age, your education this year shall be accelerated to make up for such._

_We apologize for the inconvenience._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger,  
>Deputy Headmistress<em>

Of fifth-year age? Well, that made sense, since I was older than Ash. But still, why wasn't I invited at 11? I rummaged around in my backpack for a pen, finding my Gear, a change of clothes, a few Pokéballs, a stick of gum, and a bunch of assorted junk, but no pen. I fished a pen from my school bag, and wrote "I'm there" on the back of the letter and "Return to sender" on the envelope, before tying it to the Noctowl and giving it another Poffin. Funny I had Poffins in my backpack, but no pen. I took the one I had and threw it in there, with the rest of my junk. Well, if Ash was in, so was I (with a pen in my backpack). Somebody had to keep him from doing too many stupid things.

"Mom!" I called.

**-Eve-**

Iris had taken me out shopping when it happened. A pair of Noctowls came in and dropped letters on our heads. I quickly turned mine over and read:

_"Eve Irene Bella Sora Yuuki_

_Pokéthings_

_Saffron Shopping Center,_

_Third Floor,_

_Kanto"_

"Eeev!" I called to Iris, who nodded.

"Mine says that too. Let's open them." I did as she asked and let out another "Eeev!" in delight. It was an invitation to a wizard's school! Of course, neither Iris nor I had any trouble believing this.

Iris looked over to me and asked, "Do you want to go?"

I nodded energetically, Eevee ears bobbing. "Eeev!"

"All right, then." she said, pulling a pen from her bag, showing me how to print "Y-E-S" on the back of my envelope, and tying both to one Noctowl. She set the other free, but he followed his friend anyway. Maybe he didn't want to be set free.

"Now, this calls for a celebration." Iris smiled. "What say we buy you a new dress?"  
>"Eeev!"<p>

**-Silver-**

I glared at Paul, Pokéball ready in hand. We were about to start a battle. I'd win.

Suddenly, a pair of Noctowls dropped out of nowhere and dumped letters on us.

"Hey, no fair!" I heard him call. "No attacking the Trainer! And we haven't even started yet!"

"They're not mine" I growled in response. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm wearing a letter too."

I quickly slit mine open and scanned it. About the time I finished, I heard Paul call, "Oh, you've got to be kidding me."

I nodded in response. It was probably Lana's little brats of siblings. I wondered vaguely what Lana was doing right now. Probably training karate. A tool of the weak to appear stronger.

And yet…

And why6 was I even thinking about her?

"Magic school? Fat chance."

The stupid Pokémon started to nip at my arm, obviously waiting for me to reply.  
>"Shoo! Go on!" I told it. "And tell the twins they can't fool me." The Noctowl cocked its head, almost as if it could understand me (which I knew it didn't), and it and its companion flew away.<p>

**-Meanwhile-**

A woman with short brown hair and semi-rimmed glasses in long witch's robes rubbed her eyes as her attendance list automatically updated, thanks to a clever spell.

"Harry!" She called after inspecting the contents.

"Headmaster Potter to you, ProfessorGranger." A man with spiky black hair and bright green eyes rimmed in plastic round glasses joked as he came down the stairs.

"Funny, right." Hermione answered, just a trace of a smile in her eyes. "Listen, about the transfer students, so far we have four 'yes' and two that won't believe."

"Are you sure we should go ahead with this, Hermione?"

"We accepted Gropius…"

"N"Harry interrupted.

"Right, ah, N, the previous year and he's doing fine."

"Except for his bloody demented electrical cat-fox-dog hybrid thing."

"Jolteon" Hermione corrected pedantically.

"Right. You gonna send them two more letters, 'Mione?"

"I suppose, but that Silver would have killed poor Ivy if she hadn't flown away, from what she tells me…"

"You would have healed her."

"Not if she was dead!"

"'Mione. Letter."

"Right…" she murmured, picking up the quill.

**Review? Pretty please? This isn't my first HP fic (though the others were so bad I didn't post them) but it is my first Pokémon fic. *offers cookies* Eve and Iris and I made them!**

**Okay, I have noooo idea what to do next so some advice would be really appreciated :)**

****EDIT** I just fixed this up a bit :) Expect more soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lana: FINALLY! Me and the crew are back in action!**

**Ash: Hey! That's my line!**

**Lana: *shoots glare at little cousin* Today's MY day to be presenter! Anyway, enjoy! Remember, Meagan only owns me and my family, plus Isa and her brother Nicky owns ****Tyler!**

**Isa: *wink* Meet'cha guys soon!**

**Lana: While MG1114 owns Eve. Well, enjoy!**

***Iris leans in and whispers cue***

**Lana: Oh, yeah! And from the next chapter on, this fic will be written in third person. It's just easier for us. Now, enjoy!**

***Iris whispers second cue* **

**Lana *blushing* And... don't forget to rate and comment? ...Enjoy?**

***Iris leans in and whispers one last cue***

**Lana: Aw, forget it. More info next chapter. Enjoy, readers!**

Chapter 2

-Ash-

"…Lana?" I called into the headset but I was met with silence. She had hung up on me.

I wondered if she would catch the Noctowl- but then realized that Lana, unlike me, was no longer a Trainer. A Noctowl could come in handy for her, anyway, though- to write things to other people if, say, the PWN, the Pokémon Wireless Network, went down in her area.

At that moment, the light above the Healing room in the Poké Center I was in came off, and Nurse Joy stepped outside, with Pikachu.

"Pikapi!" He called out happily, as I placed him on my shoulder.

"Guess what, Pikachu!" I told him. "We're going to a wizard's school!"  
>"Pikapika?" he inquired, his eyes growing round. Well, rounder that usual, at any rate.<br>"Yeah, really!"  
>"Pi-Pikachu!"<p>

"I'm glad you like the idea!" I laughed. "I'll phone the others to see what they think of this." I said, flipping open my Gear, before realizing…

"I haven't got anybody's but Lana's number." I said, suddenly remembering that I had dropped my old one into the Lake of Rage last month. "I bet a Noctowl would come in handy right now, huh, Pikachu?"

I texted Lana, knowing she would have everyone's numbers. After all, she was a teenage girl, right?  
><em>Hey… New Gear. Can you give me everyone's numbers?<em>

Maybe two seconds later, I got a reply.  
><em>LOL nice going cuz. Rmbr the region codes?<em>

Yikes. I'd forgotten those too.  
><em>Not really…<em>

I could just see the smirk on her face as she replied,  
><em>Ha ha ok.<br>Kanto- +001  
>Johto- +304<br>Sinnoh- +666  
>Hoenn- +511<br>Unova- +798_

_Thanks. Numbers?_

_Lemme c.  
>Brock- 70811<br>Iris- 64387  
>Gary (OMG y do I have that brat on here?)- 43862<br>Silver-? Idk. Same 4 Eve, Paul, + N.  
>U o me big time ;) <em>

It was hard to tell what she was saying some of the time but then, oh well, I had the numbers.

I decided to call Iris first, since if anyone was going to be a wizard, it would be her, and maybe Eve, who I was pretty sure was with her.

I scribbled down her number on a napkin and dialed it in, carefully, then waited as it dialed.

~Brock~

I rifled through the mail that had just dropped in through the slot.

Bills, catalogues, advertisements… the same as usual.  
>Wait… the same? The very last letter was a thick, yellowish manila envelope addressed to<p>

"Isabela Harrison  
>31 Parkway Avenue,<br>Small room on the very right of the top floor,  
>Pewter City,<br>Kanto"

…That was pretty weird. Then again, when I was traveling with Ash, a lot of weirder things had happened to us.

"Isa!" I called to my sister, who was, actually, in her room, upstairs. "Letter for you‼"

The Isabela in question soon appeared downstairs. She was carrying some sort of navy-and-silver dress-like thing and a large messenger bag.

"…Isa?" I asked. "…What…"  
>"It's my costume. For the play… It's tonight, remember? Oh, you had better not forgotten. You're driving me."<p>

"…" That had completely flown my mind. I had also promised to give Professor Oak and Tracey a ride when they came to Pewter to do a study on Geodude… this afternoon.  
>"Isa, look, I don't think I'm gonna be able to today. I promised Professor Oak…"<br>She just gave me a look. "Mom's at a meeting of her jazz dance club, and Dad's booked at the Gym. So unless I suddenly grow wings and learn to fly…" She was trying to guilt me… the Gym was officially my responsibility.  
>"Isa, I can't just stand up the professor!"<br>"So take me with you. The place we're performing is all the way in Viridian, so you could pick up the professor, drop him off wherever, and take me to the dance hall."  
>Isa had been taking acting classes ever since I could remember, and she took her performances pretty seriously.<p>

"…Alright" I said, grabbing the car keys, knowing I couldn't win. "Don't forget your letter!"

She nodded, folding it and sliding it into her messenger bag.

I unlocked the garage and the family car, sliding into the driver's seat and Isa riding shotgun, and backed out onto the driveway.

-Iris-

"Hello‼" I called into my Pokégear, pressing the 'accept call' button.

"Hey, Iris!" I heard Ash's voice. "You'll never guess what just happened to me."  
>"Hmm" I said, sending a wink to Eve, who could hear every word we said. "I suppose a Noctowl or some other Flying-type Pokémon flew in and gave you a letter inviting you to a Wizarding school and you want to find out if we got those same letters?"<br>"…Yeah… but how did you…"  
>"Ash…" I smirked.<br>"Oh… So did both of you get them?"  
>"Me and Eve? Yeah."<br>"Did anyone else?"  
>"I got a text from your cousin. She did." I told him. "The three of us decided to meet up in Cerulean City, near the PokéMart. You coming?"<br>"Hey! I'm in Cerulean, I'll see you there!" he shouted, hanging up.

I flipped my Gear closed with a laugh. "C'mon, Eve" I smiled at the girl. "Let's get to Cerulean."  
>"Eevee!"<p>

-Lana-

"C'mon, Skeeter, keep up!" I called the dinosaur-like Pokémon, shouldering my oversized hobo bag. "We have to hurry to catch the Magna-Train to Kanto!"

"Ayiiieeh!" Skeeter affirmed as he walked over and nuzzled me. My eyes fell on my watch. 13:39! The train left at 13:45.

I broke into a run, Skeeter at my heels. We arrived at the station just in time.

Just in time to see the train leave.

"No, no, no, no, no!" I shouted. Now I'd have to wait all day for another. The within-Johto trains coursed all day but the Johto-Kanto line once a day. And I lived in Goldenrod, the capital of Johto.

"Ieeehh…" Skeeter agreed sadly.

"…Having trouble, dear?" I heard a woman's voice ask, as a figure in a dark cape appeared out of the shadows.

-Meanwhile-

"How is it? Any more replies?"

"No luck. Right now? One forgotten, two who still refuse to believe, and I still haven't sent a few."

"Problems?"

"A few I still have to write. Can't locate three of the remaining ones. My spells are going awry. They're probably in high-technology zones where magic can't reach." Hermione rubbed her eyes.

Harry shook his head. "I'll locate them by hand. I need their names."

"Gary Oak, Tracey Sketchit, and Tyler Spruce. Professors Oak and Spruce are known names in their respective regions."

"Regions?"

"Like states within a country, I guess. Anyway, I know Tyler" she gave Harry a photo of a young boy with a longish brown paige cut and blue eyes, hugging a small penguin-like creature "is the son of Lorena Spruce, from Solaceon Town in the region of Sinnoh. And Gary" here, she slid another photo across Harry's desk "is the grandson of Samuel Oak of Pallet Town in the Kanto region, though he is a known scientific authority all over their world."

Harry nodded. "And Tracey? Who's she?"

"He" Hermione corrected with a small smile. "I couldn't find any information on him."

"All right" Harry nodded, taking off his cloak. Underneath, he was wearing a pair of jeans and a sweater-vest. "Believable? Blimey, I've gotten separated from Muggle habits."

Hermione smirked. "As a Muggle Studies teacher, I deem you passable. As a former Muggle, I deem you a fashion disaster. And lose the wizard's hat."

"… Oh. Right. Thanks, 'Mione." Harry said, feeling rather silly.

"And take the letters" Hermione said, handing him a pack. "And would you try to reach the nonbelievers also?"

"Silver and Paul Something-or-other, isn't it?"

"Silver Giovanni and Paul Shinji." Hermione replied, glancing at her list.

"Either way, I'll do my best." Harry said, beginning to Disapparate with a CRACK! Instead, he was thrown across the room.

"You can't Apparate inside Hogwarts or on Hogwarts grounds. Even as Headmaster, you still don't remember" Hermione said, mildly amused. Muttering something and waving her wand, she turned to help him up. "NOW you can. For 24 hours, your office is open to Apparition."

"Thanks, 'Mione. You're a lifesaver." Harry said, disappearing.

**Alright, so I invented a Brockling. So sue me ;)**

**Okay, okay, I'm serious. I'm really sorry. It's been six months ish since I'veposted, been on, or anything, and a month since I promised I'd change my act. I've been trying. Really. Just a busy summer. Thanks to all you readers who haven't lostpatience with me yet. You're the best :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I thought I might continue with this update-o-mania and post up this too :)**

**I'm on free period at school so I might have time too finish Water and Poison as well :D**

-Pewter City-

Tracey checks his watch. "Shouldn't they be here by now, Professor?" he asks, slightly impatient.

"No, Brock sent me a text a few minutes ago. It says he'll be a little late."

"Wait, never mind, here they are now!" the boy calls.

A dark red van pulls over to the curb. The window rolls down.

"Documents, please" laughs Brock. He then unlocks the door. "Isa, in back." He commands the person next to him, not yet visible to the pair on the sidewalk.

Isa mutters something intelligible, ducking around to the backseat. Tracey comes in to sit next to her, while the Professor sits next to Brock.

"Isa." She says briefly without looking up from a sketch she had been working on, on the way there.

"Tracey." He replies with a smile. Is he being oversensitive or does she seem to stifle a laugh at that moment?

"Now," Brock announces to the contents of the car. "We have two options. One, we drop you off at the local motel, Professor, (I doubt you'll want to stay with my zoo of a family) because I still have to drive Isa to a performance. I can show you around tomorrow, promise."  
>Tracey shrugs, not wanting to cause the Harrisons any trouble.<p>

"And what's the other choice, Brock?" Professor Oak inquires.

"You're most likely tired out after your journey, but we could all go and see Isa's play, then I could show you around still tonight or maybe tomorrow?"

At this last statement, it takes all of Isa's acting talent not to shout a protest. Instead, she focuses on her drawing, shading the shadows with renewed intensity. It had never bothered her to have a crowd of strangers in front of her while she performed, but to have someone that knew her was one of her greatest fears- and one of her darkest secrets. Brock was oblivious to this fact, and in reality she felt that in this case, it was rather ridiculous. She had just met the Professor and Tracey.

"I think we should go see the performance, how about you, Tracey?"

"All right" he says again, pulling out his own sketchpad for the car ride.

"…Then it's settled." The Professor says while Brock shifts the car into gear.

They drive in silence for a while, the noise of pencils on paper being the only sound in the car.

-Goldenrod Magna-train Station-

Lana jumps, her mind running a million a minute. She doesn't recognize the voice. Does she? No. Her body instinctively adopts a ready stance. It doesn't sound antagonistic, but unfriendly, she determines in the split second she makes the decision not to look openly hostile.

It turns out to be a tall woman oddly dressed in long, black robes with medium length red hair encircling her thin neck and skinny shoulders, with a haughty smirk upon her face.  
>"Jumpy much?" she comments. While out of the lips of most people, this would seem a joke, out of hers it seemed to be an insult.<p>

"Whatever" Lana says, narrowing her eyes.

The stranger regards her as if she was a speck of dirt on her shoe. Lana stands up straighter, holding her gaze.

The woman purses her lips before continuing.

"I am Astoria Greengrass-Malfoy. You, I assume, are the Temple girl. Lyriana, isn't it?"

"_Lana_" she emphasizes. She had always hated her full given name, Lyriana Merida. It was just so… different. Most people didn't even know Lana was short for anything- and she sure wasn't going to correct that impression!

Astoria's lip curls as she hears this. Typical Muggle. Blessed with an olden Wizarding name and gives it up for something like _Lana_. But she forces herself to remain civil to the Muggleborn- if she wanted their plan to work.  
>"I am here by request of the Minister of Magic himself. You see, you, hmm, Lana, have been chosen to enroll in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at this age because you are what we call a late bloomer. Your magical abilities have not shown themselves until recently." This, of course, was a complete lie. She was accepted late because Hogwarts had only started its International Exchange program this year- last year had been a pilot run with one student.<p>

"I guessed as much. So?"

"You are one of several this year. The remaining names are, as follows: Gary Oak, Isabela Harrison, Tracey Sketchit, and Silver Giovanni, Oak fifteen and the rest fourteen- one year below you."

_Giovanni?_

Lana reels in shock. Of course. It makes perfect sense. Why else would Silver be so secretive about his name?

Come to think of it, he hadn't been willing to tell her his first name.

_Giovanni._ It can't be that rare a name, though?

Not especially common, either.

Plus it fits so well.

Astoria smirks. "I see you recognize the names. Now. I need you to give each of them a medallion, like the one I'll give you." A spying device. Now they were inside Hogwarts. And none of the students could be traced back to the Malfoys.

She hands Lana three small, gold discs on thin black ribbons.

"These will identify you as accelerated program students and will grant you access to your makeup classes. Normally we would mail them to you, but owl mail isn't treated kindly here, I've heard."

"Oh, is that what that Noctowl was? Was that your owl?"

"No. All Wizards communicate in this way. Good day, Lyriana." With that, she disappears with a _CRACK_!

Lana feels that nothing could surprise her now. "C'mon, Skeet, we still have to get to Kanto somehow…" she mutters as she glances around and scopes out a weather station. "And I might just know how, too…"

-Pallet Town-

_CRACK_!

"Yah!"

Harry looks around. Apparently he landed in some sort of a laboratory. A teenager with spiky auburn hair stares at him suspiciously.

"How did _you_ get here?" Gary-for it is obviously Gary- continues.

Harry jumps up and straightens his (still Spellotaped) glasses and pulls a photograph out of his pocket. "Are you… Gary Oak?"

"The one and only. I still want an answer- how did you get in here?"

Harry sighs. "Magic, Gary. And that's what I came here to talk to you about. You have been accepted-"

"Whoa, wait. Hold up. Magic? Are you some sort of a loon who expects me to believe magic is real?"

"Magic is real, and I can prove it" Harry answers, whipping out his wand.

"Ooh, you have a stick. Mind blown." Gary comments.

Harry ignores his comment, Transfiguring the desk Gary had been leaning against into a live carp and back.

"HEY! HOW DID YOU-"

"See previous"

"…"

Harry hands him the letter. "Now, I come from a magic school, the best one in England actually."

"…England?"

"…Far away." Don't they have Geography here? Oh wait. School-age kids weren't in school; they were getting life experience by making living plush toys fight each other. Oh well. "And you have been accepted."

"…Okay?"

"Term starts September should arrive in England by October 24, so that you have a week to retrieve your supplies and become acquainted first with the regular world outside the Pokémon Isles, then with the Wizarding world. All means of transport have been provided." With that, Harry Disapparates toward the other students.

One down, four to go.

"We have a _door_!" Gary shouts after him.

-?, Cerulean-

"I am _not_ going to do that routine for the show!" I shout, after they show me the plan.

"_Please_?" they beg. "We _need_ a lost little mermaid and we can't hire anyone this short-term!"

"Look, I am not going to do that!" I insist, staring at the diagram of my act.

"What, so you're _scared_?" the blonde-haired one steps forward, trailed by her sisters. "Afraid you can't swim as well as us, is it?"

"No!" I protest. "I just-"

"No wonder you're not as famous as us, midget. You can't keep up with us!"

"…! Yes I can!" I argue, knowing that this is a lost argument.

"Then prove it." The blue-haired sister smirks triumphantly. "_Show_ us, kid!"

"…FINE. Once. Only one show."

"We'll see…"

I prayed for anything, _anything _to bail me out of doing this ridiculous routine in front of a large amount of people who recognized me.

That something turned out to be a large tawny owl.

-Cerulean, continued-

"Hey, Ash!" Iris calls, while Eve waves to her friend.

"Hey!" Ash calls back, looking around and spotting the pair of girls. "Hey, what's up?" he repeats as he reaches them.

"Pi-Pikachu?" the creature on his shoulder seconds.

"Hey, Pikachu!" Iris laughs, rubbing behind his ears while Eve pokes at him curiously.

"Eve… I really wouldn't…"

"I thought we'd been through this already!" Iris shouts, pushing her hand away. "Pikachu do not enjoy being poked at, no matter how small or cute they seem."

Eve draws back. Where she came from, from the land of Pokémon, it seems that all Pokémon existed besides Pikachu. For some reason, the existence of Pikachu was dependent on the existence of people, at least that was what Eve thought.

"Anyway, Lana called, said she'd be here no earlier than tonight. Something about a hot-air Drifloon or something with about as much sense."

"Eev!" Eve confirms.

"I'm not surprised…" Ash comments. "She's pulled a lot of stunts like that…"

"…It's genetic, isn't it?" Iris deadpans.

"HEY!"

"Eev!" Eve sweatdrops, searching for a way to avoid an argument between the two, now at a standoff.

"Yeah, well it's true, you do take ridiculous and unnecessary risks on a daily basis…"

"Name ONE."

"Eev‼" Eve calls, counting on her fingers. "Eev, ev, ev, ev…"

"...! Eve!"

"Eev?" Eve asks, making an innocent face, then high-fives Iris.

"Girls…"

-Meanwhile-

Hermione looks at her list, tapping it with her wand to check off names.

"Ketchum- accepted, Dragon- accepted, Yuuki- accepted. Temple-accepted." She mutters to herself as she pokes at the parchment. "Pending: Oak, Spruce, Sketchit, Shinji, Giovanni, Wa-"

The whole tower shakes and Hermione drops her wand. It rolls under a stone of the wall.

"Blast" she mutters, then looks around to see if anyone had heard.

In the mirror, she sees the window.

And in it, a large orange dragon.

**I actually am not sure who this is yet, so ANY ideas will be accepted.**

**And the person with the best (or only) idea will get the next chapter dedicated to them!**

**And let the Dragon Guessing... begin! May the odds be EVER in your favor!**


End file.
